riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of Regents
The Fall of Regents also known as The Regional War or 12 Year Blitz was a decisive 12 year theater which marked the beginning of the Galactic War, and the major Decline in both the Rohar Federation and Regent Encores. Despite a Universal Generation Victory and a complete Occupation of the Planet of War, continuous resistance would continue to thrive off the Universal Generation Invaders until 2158. The results of the Universal Generation's major military power that Originated From The Continents of Europodia, Harnets, Hallwoiea and Gunghollow took over Power of the Rohar Federation In Hail Sector, and each one of the Continents of Regents Ended up under Universal Generation Occupation In just a matter of years. Rise of the Universal Generation 'Establishment of the Universal Generation' On September 21st, 2112 the Earth Continents of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Hallan) and Gunghollow (Monbara) and Harnats (Urick), have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off of Earth, where unknown to the humans of Earth, is that the four nations have in fact in reality had returned to their true manufacture planet of Regents, along with the Continentals, Hallwoeia Morora, Gunghollow Morba, and Shadow Harnets Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely of unknown origin, Highland Roran, the rest of the Continentals, (Except for New Harrison) were for the first time in history create their own military faction that would later unknown to all beings star wide would cause a genocidal campaign. By June 4th, 2114, the Universal Generation was established at Soris Tower located in Paris, by all 21 Continental's and Soul Walkers of the former Earth Continents, in Europodia. With the manufacturing of newly constructed soldiers called Reprise Fighters, in 2115, the Rohar Federation would eventually discover this and would later send demands to the Earth Continents in order to terminate the Universal Generation or face war. The demands were often shunned down with the Continental's and Soul walkers immediately threatening that if the Rohar Federation or Encores ever launched an attack they would pay with their sparks, these threats from teh Earth Continents would eventually cause as trong tensions between the Universal Generation Rohar Federation, and Regional Encores with all three factions rushing into production preparing for war by September 2nd 2117. By 2118, the Rohar Federation sealed off Europe from Tartarus, with a constructed wall beginning the Regional Cold War. The event would last for about 9 years, with both the Universal Generation and military powers of Regent's heightening of tensions and a crumbling military style relationship. The document that started and established the Universal Generation, would later be discovered by Ike Koakshi, about 55 years later in the Second Era of the Galactic War, during Operation Night Soris in the year 2175. The Invasion The Invasion of Regents commenced on the 1st of April in 2127, when the Continent's of Europodia, Harnets, Gunghollow, and Hallwoiea amassed the Universal Generation Parties and unleashed them in a large narrow Blitz Attack all around Regents. Starting first with Jeromoria, The European faction of the Universal Generation quickly stormed Hottoro in an attempt too prevent any Encores from getting away. The Gunghollow Universal Generation branch was dealing with the Invasion while the Hallwoiean faction was Invading Hail Sector. Despite well entrenched positions along the entire Continent of Jeromoria, the Universal Generation in just 2 months overpowered the Encores resulting into the Conquering of Jeromoria, by 2129, allowing the European side of the Universal Generation, to gain their first victory at Continental expansion and allowing their power to Size Regional Industries and force the Factory to manufacture Universal Generation Weaponry and vehicles rather than Encore muntions. After the fall of Jeromoria, the Invasion of the North commences giving the signal for all Universal Generation Party high class ranks to Unleash the rest of the military of the 4 Soul Continents all around Regents, while the Rohar Federation intended to Attack Jeromoria. By the time the Rohar Federation had nearly almost entered the boarder of Jeromoria, they came under attack by the Harnets side of the Universal Generation, allowing the European faction to attack from the South. While overrunning the defenders in the Rohar Federation home Continent, the planned Invasion of Hail Sector was stalled when the Gunghollow side of the Universal Generation was stalled at Riverakia, due to intense Rohar Federation encamptments. By November 23rd, 2132, the European faction crossed the South Regian sea, and entered the Controverisal Continent in order to reinforce the Gunghollow forces. Outnumbered and outgunned after reinforcments from the Hallwoiean and Harnet's factions arrive after Conquering both Zada, and NoTunroua, The Universal Generation had eventually overran and occupied the Regian Capital of Riverakia, along with much of Controversial Sector, pushing back one legion of Rohar Federation back at a time, nearly almost destroying the entire regime in the Continent. At one point Rohar Federation attempted too launch an Orbital Bombardment on the Advancing Universal Generation, but 3 Newly constructed Ships, arrived from Europodia and took out the Rohar Federation Orbital Bombarding ships just before It could get too the Front lines. By the 2135 the war on Regents later began to shift into Space, where the Harnet's faction of the Universal Generation soon overran the Carter Colonies along, while Gunghollow, and Hallwoiea occupied with Cloud Rama and the European side invaded Tartarus, resulting into the Rohar Federation homeland of Hail Sector now being Surrounded, and threatened of Universal Generation Invasion. In the Late 2130's the Universal Generation continued too occupy Regents non stop, destroying any Resistance that got in there way, by 2139, All 4 Soul Continents focused their final attack towards the Rohar Federation homeland of Hail Sector. After around 4-5 months the Universal Generation occupied Europe City resulting in the destruction of Regent's last major military power in which forced the other Continents, that were not yet occupied into Surrendering state. The Result however would not end the war due too continuous fighting that occurs against he Occupying Universal Generation forces, but just be a mir victory by the Universal Generation that would later begin the First Era of the Galactic War. Aftermath The Fall of Regents, in 2139 marked the beginining of The Galactic War, and the First official Era, immediately about 2 years after Regent's fall, the Universal Generation eventually began a Hora wide Blitzkrieg of the entire galaxy, however despite this catastrophic event, the war on Regents, for Fighting would continue to escalate between the Power, and Universal Generation Occupiers for strategic control, of the Planets surface. Despite much well organized resistance cells, these Riots would eventually be crushed permantly by 2158, finally bringing all of Regents in line of Universal Generation rule and the end of any other further uprisings. These uprisings were eventually crushed, within a short period, accept for one, which attended to last at least three years, before the Universal Generation could destroy the rebellion. Trivia *''The Fall of Regents bared a strong resemblance to the Rise of the Roman Empire, in 25 BC, and how the power unleashed It's legions all across Europe, Asia, and North Africa resulting into the Occupation of everything, resembling that the Universal Generation may bare a strong Science Fictional Parody of the Roman Empire...'' Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the First Era of the Galactic War Category:2127 Category:2128 Category:2129 Category:2130 Category:2131 Category:2132 Category:2133 Category:2134 Category:2135 Category:2136 Category:2137 Category:2138 Category:2139 Category:Fall of Regents